


Sundown

by derangedfangirl



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M, drabblethon 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derangedfangirl/pseuds/derangedfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Should probably go in, eyah?”</p><p>Post-stronghold drabble.  Inspired by thecarlysutra's prompt "sundown".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



Crow Horse drives them back into town after Coutelle, after the stronghold, because Ray’s hands are shaking too badly to grip the steering wheel and he’s sweating like a hog.  His eyes are focused somewhere in the general direction of the dashboard, but Crow Horse would bet his hat that he’s not really looking at it.  
  
The sun’s just starting to go down when they pull into the driveway.  It paints the sky like bruises- pink and orange spattered here and there with deep plums and vermillion and ochre.   It turns Ray gold, down to even his eyelashes and the sweat dripping down the long column of his throat, and it’s probably the adrenaline mostly because the kid still drives him nuts the vast majority of the time, but it strikes him then that Ray is genuinely fucking beautiful.    
  
He turns the car off.    
  
“Should probably go in, eyah?”  
  
Ray doesn’t react, seems not to have heard him at all.  Walter leans back, glances at him out of the corner of his eye.    
  
“How’d you know, Ray?” he asks, quieter.    
  
The intimacy of the question seems to jolt him out of it, and finally, Ray’s eyes move to his, a shadow of a smile quirking one corner of his mouth, and in this light, his pale eyes look weird and luminous.  Walter’s hand twitches with the sudden urge to smooth his thumb over the perpetual furrow in his brow.    
  
“I didn’t.  I didn’t have a clue.  I just…”    
  
Walter’s mouth goes dry, and he does the only thing he can do- grasp Ray’s shoulder hard and try to remember how to breathe.


End file.
